Et vous, tu m'aimes ?
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Recueil de songfics inspirées du merveilleux album de Brigitte. Songfic III : Chrome, Big Bang  Au Pays des Candides . De simples poupées de chiffons entre les doigts du maître. Peut-être un peu plus si elles acceptent de s'appuyer l'une sur l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Et vous, tu m'aimes ?**

**Victime I : Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Chanson associée : Encore un verre (hidden track)**

Bon ben voilà, j'ai encore pété mon câble. Il se trouve que je suis tombée amoureuse récemment du premier album des Brigitte, Et vous, tu m'aimes?, donc. Et à force de l'écouter, je me suis tapé l'un de mes nombreux et obscurs trips et j'ai imaginé nos chers petits héros dans les situations relatées par les chansons. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça a commencé avec Hibari mais, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai fini par partir sur Ryohei. T'façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, vu que j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer tous nos gardiens préférés à la casserole, héhé.

Bref, cette première songfic est donc une 3387, parce que je kiffe ce couple et que je tiens à mettre en avant le hét dans Reborn! Sisi, je vous assure, ça existe.

Je vous conseille évidemment d'écouter la chanson pendant la lecture. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça aide pour l'ambiance et dans tous les cas l'album est vraiment une petite perle à découvrir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_« Encore un verre_

_Laissez-moi faire_

_Je ne vais pas me rouler par terre._

_Encore un verre_

_J'ai de bonnes raisons_

_J'ai dégusté_

_Je connais la chanson. »_

Il a vingt-six ans et il pousse la porte du bar.

Ca n'a rien à voir avec son âge, ni avec le lieu d'ailleurs. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il se trouve. Ses pas chancelants de semi-somnambule l'ont guidé là par hasard. Gauche. Droite. Encore droite. C'est allé vite, trop vite. Il n'est peut-être même plus à Namimori. Pour ce que ça change, de toute façon.

Il se dirige vers le fond, une petite table à l'abri des fenêtres et des regards. Automatisme. Toutes ces années auprès des Vongola lui auront au moins appris à s'éloigner des endroits dégagés où il pourrait faire une cible facile.

Il n'est pas le type le plus intelligent du monde mais quatre balles dans le corps -une dans l'épaule, une dans le ventre et deux dans la cuisse- vous rencardent plus sur la vie que n'importe quel professeur.

Il lève son verre de bière -que la jolie serveuse vient de lui apporter- en l'honneur de Lussuria et de Colonello. Quand même, il ne les oublie pas.

Il se l'enfile cul-sec. Ca passe tout seul, il a l'habitude. Il a passé l'âge des premières expériences. Comme avec elle. Comme avec Hana.

Il fait signe à la serveuse. _La même_, articule-t-il silencieusement. Inutilement. Des poivrots, elle en a vu d'autres. Elle connaît son boulot.

Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, de cette photo dans cette chambre du futur. Du choc. De l'incompréhension. De la gêne. De la longue phase d'acceptation. Et des coups d'œil à la dérobée, bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle dînait avec eux à la table familiale, échangeant avec Kyoko des paroles et des sourires complices. Il se souvient s'être dit qu'elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, qu'elle n'était pas spécialement belle et encore moins engageante. Dédaigneuse et inaccessible, telle paraissait Hana. Alors il avait décidé d'arrêter de se prendre la tête.

Et c'est en ne cherchant pas qu'on trouve, évidemment.

Il avait remarqué son parfum en la croisant dans un couloir pendant qu'il faisait son jogging. Un parfum discret de fille pas tout à fait femme qui n'ose pas se montrer trop coquette, qui ne souhaite pas vraiment qu'on y prête attention. Les effluves d'un mystère, de ceux qui émoustillent les garçons naïfs.

Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a répondu oui, un peu rougissante, quand il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, ce jour-là. Il a supposé que c'était dans l'ordre des choses et que le reste coulerait de source, que dans le futur ça avait marché juste en claquant des doigts.

Mais non. Oh que non.

La serveuse lui amène un verre de saké qu'il n'a pas commandé. « Cadeau, » dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. « Y a des jours comme ça. » Et elle s'éloigne. Il lui mate le cul, elle est vraiment bien foutue. C'est pas comme si allait déranger quelqu'un, de toute façon.

_Ouais, y a des jours comme ça_, pense-t-il en observant, dubitatif, la fille nue qui pose, jambes écartées, au fond du petit verre.

Des photos comme celle-là, Hana lui en a laissé plusieurs sur son portable. Interludes entre deux réunions accompagnés de messages coquins, oubliés au milieu des « Je t'aime » et des « Tu me manques », des « Tu rentres quand ? » et des « J'ai trouvé du sang sur ta chemise, tout va bien? ». Un historique d'appels passés des quatre coins du globe, voilà tout ce qu'il lui reste de neuf années d'amour, de disputes et d'au-revoir dans les aéroports.

_Au-revoir mais pas adieu, ma chérie. Je reviendrai toujours, promis._

Il n'avait pas envisagé que ce serait elle qui prendrait ses valises et ne reviendrait pas. A force de tout considérer comme acquis, il avait fini par la perdre. Elle était partie la veille, avec pour seule explication une note lancée négligemment sur la table basse du salon. _Je ne veux pas me marier avec un homme qui ne me fait pas confiance_, avait-elle écrit. _C'est mieux comme ça._

« Vous voulez que je vous amène la bouteille ? Vu comme vous êtes parti, ça ira plus vite, » raille la serveuse en se penchant vers lui. Sunako, lit-il, remarquant enfin son badge. Ses yeux s'égarent naturellement dans son décolleté et il sent un pied habile glisser le long de son mollet. Tentant. « Sinon, je finis bientôt mon service, on pourrait… »

« Je peux vous aider ? » l'interrompt une voix féminine et sèche. Une voix qu'il a entendu des milliers de fois et qu'il n'espérait plus.

« Hana ? » murmure-t-il, perdu et Sunako s'éclipse, quittant une scène qu'elle n'a aucune envie de jouer. Il la comprend mais une part de lui aurait préféré qu'elle reste. C'est injuste mais il veut faire mal à celle qui a osé l'abandonner sans prévenir, la faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert pendant ces vingt-quatre heures d'enfer.

« Tu perds pas de temps, à ce que je vois, » constate-t-elle en prenant place sur la banquette opposée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. _Fermeture du dialogue_, récite-t-il intérieurement. Vague réminiscence des leçons de négoce qu'on les avait forcés à suivre. _Ca commence bien. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, il se lève et se dirige vers le bar, où il récupère la bouteille promise et un deuxième verre. Puis il retourne s'asseoir et la sert sans un mot.

« Je viens surprendre mon petit-ami en plein adultère, » rétorque-t-elle après avoir bu. Médusé, il hausse un sourcil et éclate d'un rire mauvais.

« On est plus ensemble, Hana. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Tout à sa colère, il réalise à peine que le niveau de saké descend de façon critique. _Un dernier et j'arrête_, s'encourage-t-il. Il refuse de lui offrir ce plaisir, de lui montrer quelle loque il risque de devenir sans elle. C'est sa foutue fierté qui parle, il le sait et sa fierté ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle finissait par mesurer à quel point il a besoin d'elle.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien, » déclare-t-elle dans un soupir. « Je sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne à essayer de faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans ce mur en béton armé qui te sert de caboche. »

« C'est ça, t'as raison, » grogne-t-il, amer. « Ca a toujours été moi l'abruti. Rien de nouveau à l'horizon. On était pas compatibles, c'est tout. Mais maintenant tu t'en fous, t'es libre. Tu vas pouvoir te trouver un mec avec moins de couilles et plus de ciboulot. Un intello comme t'as toujours voulu. Tu fais ta vie, je m'en contrefous, ça me regarde plus. Adieu. » Il prend la gorgée suivante directement au goulot et ferme les paupières. Il voudrait qu'elle sorte de son périmètre, qu'elle se casse avant qu'il ne se mette à chialer comme un môme. Elle lui manque déjà, bon Dieu, et les morceaux de se son cœur brisé s'écrasent dans son ventre. Il a la tête qui tourne et la gorge en feu et merde, merde, il a envie de mourir. Elle va s'en aller et emporter avec elle tout ce qu'il a connu de la vie d'adulte. Elle va s'en aller et laisser derrière elle une coquille vide avec un flingue à portée de main. Et c'est ça qu'il devrait lui dire mais putain il n'y arrive pas.

« T'as pas tort sur un point, » assène-t-elle sans fléchir mais s'il la regardait, il pourrait voir qu'elle pleure aussi. Torrent de larmes versé sur le masque inexpressif dont elle peine à se défaire même après toutes ces années. « Côté stupidité, tu boxes dans la catégorie poids lourds. Mais je suis pas libre, Ryohei. Je suis pas libre et je ne m'en fous pas. J'aimerais bien, tu vois, parce que ça m'éviterait un certain nombre d'emmerdes. Mais je ne m'en fous pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je ne vais pas entrer dans ton jeu de victime. Je sais que j'ai aussi des torts et je suis là pour poser cartes sur table. »

« Et ça va nous avancer à quoi, exactement ? » Cette fois encore, il ne la regarde pas. Préfère balayer la salle d'un coup d'œil faussement intéressé. Pas bien loin, une bande d'étudiants trinque et se marre. Ils ont l'air épanouis, heureux. Ils ont l'air du gars qu'il était il y a neuf ans, du gars qui pensait encore que sa vie se serait qu'une succession de victoires méritées, faite de journées terribles et de lendemains extrêmes. Ce gars, il le cherche dans les décombres mais n'entrevoit pour l'avenir que des journées atroces et des lendemains complètement vides de sens. Cette fois encore, il n'a pas dit ce qu'il aurait dû dire. _Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, Hana._

« Je nous laisse une chance. Merde, Sasagawa, je suis en train de me battre, là. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides un minimum. »

« Et je le répètes, ça va nous avancer à quoi ? Je t'ai fait ma demande. J'ai sorti le grand jeu : les bougies, le genou à terre, la bague et tout le tralala. Et j'ai eu ma réponse. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi. Point. »

« Effectivement, je ne veux pas me _marier_ avec toi, » dit-elle et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix le pousse à se tourner dans sa direction.

L'alcool lui a embrumé l'esprit, l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Mais ce _quelque chose _est bien là et son instinct lui souffle d'essayer à tout prix de le saisir avant que ses paroles ne disparaissent dans l'espèce de bouillie qu'est devenue sa cervelle. Alors il s'exécute et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation il a l'impression de se battre avec elle pour ramener à bon port un truc qui lui paraissait insignifiant et qu'ils avaient égaré en cours de route. Même s'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, même s'il n'est pas sûr de suivre le fil du raisonnement qui se déroule dans sa tête. Ce fil mène quelque part, vers un endroit où tout ira mieux, il le sent et il a envie d'y croire. Il cale ses pieds contre le sol pour que le décor cesse de tourner et fixe cette femme qu'il s'était juré d'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le gueuler devant toute une assemblée mais seulement…seulement…

« D'accord… d'accord. Mais alors pourquoi tu as pris toutes tes affaires ? » demande-t-il, soupçonneux. Il refuse pour l'instant de se soumettre à la vague d'espoir qui gonfle et menace de tout emporter.

« J'étais énervée, il me fallait de l'air. Faire le point. Me préparer psychologiquement à passer le restant de mes jours avec un demeuré. Y a peut-être un peu les hormones, aussi, » susurre-t-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Et il admire. Et il la trouve belle, comme dans ce couloir d'il y a neuf ans, même si elle a changé de parfum, même s'il y a aujourd'hui du noir autour de ses yeux et des traces de rouge sur ses lèvres. Et il se demande comment il a pu envisager de s'envoyer lui-même au tapis sans combattre, de laisser la fatalité le mettre KO dès le premier round. Le mec d'il y a neuf ans aurait fait dix fois le tour du monde pour la retrouver et aurait explosé sa porte si elle avait tenté de la lui claquer au nez. Alors qu'à cela ne tienne, ce mec-là, il allait le déterrer et le faire rappliquer à coups de pied au cul.

« Merde, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, » dit-il et il rit bêtement parce qu'il n'a jamais été autant soulagé de toute son existence. Dans son délire imbibé, il se voit ricanant en train de recoller les miettes de son cœur à la super-glue. Il la rejoint sur sa banquette, tanguant légèrement et riant de plus belle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il embrasse son front et respire ses cheveux et ça lui donne envie de la bouffer toute entière, de lui faire l'amour comme un dingue jusqu'au lever du soleil et encore après si elle est d'attaque. Elle n'a pas l'air contre et se colle à lui en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse. « Tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais contre le mariage. »

« Tu m'as jamais posé la question, » rétorque-t-elle. Il dépose un baiser dans son cou et elle en profite pour tirer la langue à une Sunako boudeuse qui les observe depuis le bar. _C'est mon homme, pétasse,_ prévient son regard sombre. _Pas touche. _Elle ne se cache pas et ça le fait sourire.

« Bon, eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à me faire rembourser la bague. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. On risque d'avoir pas mal de frais dans les années à venir. » De nouveau cette impression de louper quelque chose. Il se redresse, rembobine et se repasse le film. Hormones, frais et avenir. Mélange plus explosif que n'importe quel cocktail Molotov. Dévastateur comme les anciennes grenades de Lambo, la dynamite de tête de poulpe et le X-Burner de Tsuna. Et même plus que ça. La déflagration rase tout sur son passage et il recommence à pleurer. Pourtant, il n'a plus honte et la joie enfle si vite et si fort quand elle prend sa main pour la poser sur son ventre qu'il est persuadé qu'il va se mettre à hurler.

« Encore un verre ? » propose-t-elle gentiment. Elle serre ses doigts entre les siens et là, tout de suite, il est certain qu'ils sont le couple le plus heureux de tout l'univers.

« Extrêmement pas raisonnable, femelle. L'addition ! » s'écrie-t-il à la cantonade.

« J'espère que ce gosse ne sera pas aussi con que toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

**oOo**

Mon Dieu que c'est niais. Mais c'pas grave, ça fait du bien par où ça passe. Et j'aime bien les imaginer heureux, ces deux-là. Ou le coup de génie d'Amano : ils sont tellement incompatibles que les imaginer ensemble me rend jouasse. Un peu à la 8059.

Je vous laisse deviner à quels gardiens (comptant Tsuna) j'ai associé chaque chanson. Pour certains, c'est facile mais pour d'autres un peu moins je pense. Ca dépend aussi vachement des couples en fait. Enfin, les paris sont ouverts, les amis. J'ai envie de voir tomber du pronostic xD

N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laisser un petit commentaire ! Et à bientôt (pour Tsuna, d'ailleurs, si tout va bien) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et vous, tu m'aimes?**

**Victime II : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Chanson associée : Ma Benz**

Et me voilà pour la suite du recueil. Je sais, j'ai mis le temps mais j'étais pas inspirée. A la base, j'avais prévu d'utiliser _Monsieur, Je T'aime _pour Tsuna. Comme c'est du 0027, ça convenait plus que bien mais rien à faire : j'avais l'idée mais ça sortait pas. Et puis, il y a deux jours, j'ai vu _Drive_, ce film sublime qui m'a fait chauffer les méninges (et que je conseille à tout le monde, vraiment, ne serait-ce que pour la performance monumentale de Ryan Gosling). C'est là que _Ma Benz _s'est imposée. Je sais, je triche un peu vu que c'est une reprise de NTM mais on s'en fout. Ca a donné cette chose absolument abominable alors que ça devait être un truc tout mignon. Vous allez me haïr. Choupette, pardonne-moi.

Bon, ça reste une 0027, avec un arrière-goût de 27K. Pour le coup, même si vous pouvez évidemment écouter les Brigitte, je vous conseille plutôt la BO de Drive (particulièrement _Nightcall_ des Kavinsky et _A Real Hero _de College feat. Electric Youth pour la fin) pendant la lecture, comme je l'ai fait pour toute l'écriture. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez.

Sur ce, amusez-vous bien et préparez les mouchoirs au cas où. Oui, c'est vraiment pas la joie.

**oOo**

_« Ca s'passe à l'arrière d'une Merco Benz Benz Benz_

_Ouais! Du côté St-Denis baby_

_J'te garantis qu'y a des dingues, des dingues_

_T'es ma mire, j'suis une flèche que ton entrejambe attire_

_Amour de loufiats, on vivra en eaux troubles toi et moi. »_

Il déconne. Il déconne à plein tubes. En vrai, il fonce tout droit dans le mur.

Autour de lui, les lumières de la ville défilent, millier d'étoiles filantes artificielles qui habillent ses ténèbres et l'empêchent de voir au-delà. Il imagine que ça pourrait être beau. Il y a des années, ça aurait pu être à ses yeux un spectacle magnifique. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant.

Le vent s'engouffre par la vitre ouverte, caresse son bras et envoie des frissons couler le long de sa nuque. L'air glacé le maintient éveillé. A la vitesse où il roule, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Alors il laisse entrer le monde extérieur et la myriade d'odeurs qui l'accompagnent. Il a à peine le temps de les saisir qu'elles s'enfuient déjà, comme le reste. Ca n'a pas de consistance, c'est fragile et précieux, parfois pestilentiel. Comme une vie humaine.

La radio hurle. Si fort qu'elle lui déchire les tympans. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui régurgite son amour et sa souffrance dans un micro. Le genre de trucs qu'il écoutait en cachette quand il était ado en pensant à Kyoko. Ca le fait marrer, cette époque. Dire qu'il croyait que sa vie était compliquée. Nom de Dieu, s'il avait su… Il aurait pas ri, ça c'est sûr. Il se serait caché au fond de son lit et il en serait jamais sorti. Tsunaze dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin, la musique n'a aucune importance. Il faut que ça gueule, c'est tout. Que ça gueule pour garder ses pensées à quai. Et tant pis pour ceux qui dorment. Il va trop vite pour déranger qui que ce soit.

Il laisse le volant glisser entre ses doigts. Ca lui vient comme un instinct. Chaque geste est précis, millimétré. Il double tous les autres. Ca passe juste. Le type derrière lui n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Dans quelques secondes, il klaxonnera comme un fou furieux. Trop tard. Il sera déjà hors de portée. Il ne panique pas. Il garde le contrôle, glisse dans les rues noires et se fond dans leurs ombres.

C'est une Mercedes Benz. Une F700. Pas un modèle récent mais il l'adore. Il a même interdit à Giannini de la modifier, à part pour l'essentiel : habitacle en titane renforcé et vitres teintées en feuilleté de polycarbonate pour l'effet pare-balles et anti-explosions. Pour le reste, pas besoin de flammes, le bijou flotte sur l'asphalte, vole au-dessus à 200 km/h. Un rêve fait de verre, de métal et de cuir synthétique. Il est contre le massacre des animaux et aurait bien abandonné le cuir tout court -c'est désagréable et ça colle- mais Reborn l'a convaincu que c'était plus facile à nettoyer que cette doublure en daim -toujours synthétique- beige qui l'avait fait fantasmer. Dans leur métier, ils devaient réfléchir pratique avant tout.

« Tsu-Tsuna… »

Il connaît chacun de ses bébés sur le bout des phalanges. Et il en possède plus d'une centaine. Sans compter les bécanes et les dizaines d'OVNI qui émergent chaque jour de leur laboratoire de recherche. Il participe à leur élaboration, s'investit à fond dans tous les projets. C'est une passion comme une autre, même si d'autres appellent ça une obsession. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre s'il a besoin de ça pour ne pas devenir cinglé ? S'il préfère se couvrir les mains de cambouis plutôt que de sang ?

« Tsuna, bordel… »

Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux dans le rétro. Ils ne sont pas suivis. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait pu les suivre mais c'est l'habitude qui parle. Accroché au rétro, pendouille le grigri que lui avait donné Kyoko dans le futur. Le vent le malmène et il fait _flip-flop_ _flip-flop_, tournoie sur lui-même à un rythme effréné. Aussi effréné que son cœur qui cogne contre sa poitrine, sur le point de se briser.

C'est drôle quand même qu'il ait découvert cet amour pour les bagnoles et autres engins motorisés dans le futur, justement. Lorsqu'il était entré dans ce hangar, au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça de la part d'un type comme lui, aussi viril qu'un poney arc-en-ciel et effrayé par son propre reflet? Pas vraiment le profil du biker tatoué ou de l'as du volant inconscient. Pourtant, quand il s'était retrouvé le cul posé sur le siège de son premier bolide -une Maserati GranTurissimo, Reborn n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, trois ans après la tentative laborieuse pré-Choice, il avait su que c'était sa place. Il avait effleuré le contact et, après un temps d'adaptation dérisoire, il avait aplati l'accélérateur, les propulsant, lui et son instructeur, à toute bringue dans la cambrousse italienne. C'était de leur faute, aussi, à lui faire apprendre à conduire deux semaines à peine après la mort de Basil. Il avait déversé toute sa rage sur cette fichue pédale, avait joui en entendant les pneus crisser à deux centimètres du vide, la caillasse écorcher la peinture et la carrosserie et les hurlements terrifiés du pauvre bougre à côté de lui. Il avait détruit la voiture et probablement traumatisé le mec à vie mais, à l'arrivée, il se sentait vivant et libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été, parcouru par l'adrénaline et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. C'était même mieux que faire l'amour avec Kyoko.

Kyoko, sa femme aujourd'hui. Il se demande si dans le futur elle l'était aussi.

Dans la boîte à gants, il y a une photo d'eux deux en vacances aux Maldives. Elle porte une longue robe blanche et trinque en direction du photographe avec son Blue Lagoon. Elle sourit, lui aussi. Ils ont fait l'amour juste avant et il a enfilé à l'arrache un maillot à fleurs et des tongs. Il n'a même pas l'air ridicule : en dix ans, il a pris pas mal de muscle et la longue cicatrice sur son torse lui donne un petit côté bad-boy pas désagréable. Cette photo, c'est un concentré de bonheur sur papier glacé, Ken et Barbie qui se prélassent sous les cocotiers d'un hôtel select à quatre mille dollars la nuit.

Cette photo, c'est un gros mensonge. Un gros mensonge qui lui brûle autant la rétine que l'alliance qui brille à son doigt.

« Tsuna, merde, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et écoute-moi ! »

« Ta gueule. »

Il a répondu par réflexe, ce n'était pas prévu. Soudain, il se rend compte que la chanteuse insipide a arrêté de hurler. Il risque un bref coup d'œil sur sa droite. Enma est là, en équilibre précaire entre les deux sièges avant, la main à plat sur le tableau de bord. Il a désactivé l'assistant virtuel et les commandes annexes. Sous cet angle, on dirait qu'il est empalé sur le levier de vitesse. Il le repousse violemment sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu fous du sang partout ! »

Silence. Il voit ses yeux écarquillés dans le rétro. Il est pâle comme un cadavre et il s'y connaît en cadavres. Tsuna sait que plus bas, plus bas, sa paume tout aussi pâle compresse sa blessure, tente de retenir le peu de vie qu'il lui reste. Maintenant c'est lui qui a envie de hurler.

« Tsuna, je sais que t-tu es en colère mais il f-faut que je te dise… »

« Ferme-la ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Ca y est, il hurle. Il panique. Il ne peut pas se permettre de paniquer. Un faux mouvement et ils iront s'écraser dans le décor. Il ne faut pas, ils sont trop près du but. Plus que quelques carrefours…

Merde, il s'en fout de la bagnole. Il donnerait toutes ces saloperies pour se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède. Parce que ce qui compte vraiment se passe à l'arrière de cette Merco Benz. C'est Enma. C'est Enma qui a pris une balle dans le bide et qui perd tout son sang. Il sait qu'il devrait parler, dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête pour le garder conscient. Il est censé lui glisser des paroles réconfortantes, lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'il faut qu'il s'accroche, qu'ils seront bientôt à l'hôpital et qu'ils le rafistoleront en un rien de temps. Dans les films, ça a toujours l'air d'être de la gnognotte. Avoir un scénario, ça aide, mais ils ne pigent rien à la vraie vie. Parce que, là, la seule chose qu'il ressent, c'est de la fureur. Une fureur plus glaciale que le vent de dehors, qui fait trembler ses membres et l'empêche de lui dire ce qu'il voudrait lui dire. Enma a pris cette putain de balle à sa place. Elle lui était destinée et cet enfoiré s'est jeté devant lui comme si le monde en dépendait.

Un instant, ils sont devant le ciné en train de choisir un film. Lunettes noires et tout le tralala. Enma a même mis un chapeau pour cacher sa trop reconnaissable tignasse. Il l'avait trouvé mignon avec. Ils rient, rient si fort, collés l'un à l'autre. Trop proches pour de simples amis. Mais, au milieu de la foule, ce n'est pas si grave. Personne ne fait attention. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, se frôlent, attisant leur désir, sachant très bien ce qui se passera une fois les lumières éteintes. Deux gosses à leur premier rencard, impatients de s'embrasser, de pousser plus loin peut-être dans l'obscurité. Le cœur de Tsuna bat aussi rapidement que dans la Maserati. Il bat au rythme des _enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin _qui envahissent son crâne. Incendié de l'intérieur par ce qu'il a mis près de dix ans à réaliser, rendu dingue, marteau, cinglé par les cinq minuscules minutes qui les séparent de l'impact final. Le souffle court. Les mains moites. L'appel de la chair et de l'interdit, des eaux troubles et du virage à 180 degrés. Ils seraient partis avant la fin et auraient conclu à l'arrière de la Merco Benz, ouais.

L'instant d'après, il reçoit Enma dans les bras. Enma qui pisse le sang. Ses lunettes ont glissé et un gars d'une famille rivale l'a choppé dans sa ligne de mire. Tout le monde se met à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens et dans la pagaille Tsuna embarque Enma. Il ne pense même pas à attendre les ambulances. Avec les ambulances viendront les flics et il sait qu'il conduit plus vite, qu'il atteindra l'hôpital avant eux. Alors il le balance dans la voiture. Et ça finit à l'arrière de la Merco Benz, ouais, mais pas comme il aurait fallu.

Il a appelé Reborn pour qu'il prévienne les docs. Le simple nom de Vongola les convaincra de prendre le patient de toute urgence. Y a qu'à voir ce qui leur pend au nez s'il leur clamse entre les doigts.

Dernière ligne droite. Il exécute un dérapage devant l'entrée. Une armada de types en blouses est postée là. L'air à la fois fébrile et concentré. Il a à peine freiné qu'ils se ruent sur la voiture, arrachent presque la portière et extirpent Enma pour le coller sur un brancard. Ils ne lui accordent même pas un regard. Reborn a bien fait son boulot, ils doivent le prendre pour un quelconque sous-fifre.

« Attendez ! Tsuna, viens ici immédiatement ! »

Incapable de lui résister, même si c'est une erreur, même s'il est sur le point de carboniser sa couverture, il sort à son tour et le rejoint à pas lents. Tranquillement. Comme si tout son univers ne risquait pas de se casser la gueule d'un moment à l'autre. Et les types en blouses continuent leur trafic en plein milieu de la rue, comme si c'était normal. Parce que les paroles de la Cosa valent au moins celles de Dieu. Excepté que Dieu n'a pas d'aussi gros calibres à sa disposition.

« Plus près. »

Et Tsuna s'approche. Enma a les lèvres gercées, écarlates d'avoir été trop mordues pour réprimer la douleur. Il est tellement beau. Le rouge a toujours été sa couleur. Il est le seul rouge dans lequel il aime se noyer. Il pose la main sur son torse, sur ce cœur qui bat encore et qui lui appartient. Il aurait voulu écouter sa musique pendant des heures, allongé contre lui à l'arrière de la Mercedes. Faire craquer le cuir en se glissant entre ses jambes, les lèvres gercées et écarlates mais de trop de baisers.

Enma caresse sa joue. Le sang s'y étale en une marque indélébile et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans y repenser. Il ne faut pas, le rouge n'est pas sa couleur. Sur lui, elle lui rappelle ce qu'il essaie de ne pas se rappeler, celui qu'il fait verser chaque jour par des hommes anonymes, celui qui se répand en auréoles macabres ou dessine des fleurs sur les murs.

« Enma… »

« Non, j-je ne veux pas crever avant d'avoir fait ça. »

Il le tire vers lui et l'embrasse et apparemment le Paradis a goût de métal et de sel. Il préfère se dire que ce sont les larmes d'Enma qui font déraper leurs bouches et s'accroche à lui pour ne pas qu'ils s'éloignent parce que dès qu'ils seront séparés tout sera fini, ils l'emmèneront hors de son contrôle. Parce qu'Enma n'est pas une de ses bagnoles, il ne suffit pas de tenir fermement le volant et de surveiller la route pour que tout aille comme sur des roulettes. Ou peut-être que si. Et dans ce cas, il a merdé. Il a baissé sa garde une seconde, la seconde qu'il lui fallait pour éviter la collision. Il a merdé et ils se sont écrasés au fond d'un précipice.

« Je t'… »

« Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis surtout pas. »

Leurs lèvres se touchent toujours mais sans s'embrasser. Ils respirent le même air. Tsuna tente de lui offrir une partie de lui, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis des années. Il aimerait que leurs flammes se mêlent et qu'elles se rassurent. Parce qu'il en est incapable. Il est incapable de rassurer l'amour de sa vie. Il retrouve Tsunaze, le gamin mort de trouille de ses quatorze ans qui ne sait que se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand tout va mal. Loin, très loin de l'image du héros mythique, à mille lieux de mériter l'admiration sans borne qu'il voit éclater dans les yeux de l'être qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Qui lui perfore la cage thoracique aussi facilement qu'une balle recouverte de Teflon.

« Ca s-sonne trop comme un adieu, h-hein ? »

« Monsieur, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. On prendra soin de lui. Lâchez-le maintenant. »

Il secoue la tête. La secoue si violemment que ça lui donne la nausée. Il ne sait même pas s'il répond à Enma ou au doc. Ou aux deux. Il ne veut pas que ce soit un adieu. Il ne veut pas qu'ils le prennent. Mais il les laisse faire à moitié, même si ses ongles se coincent dans la gourmette dont il lui a fait cadeau pour ses dix-huit ans, même s'il le griffe dans un dernier élan de désespoir. Il n'arrive pas à attraper sa main et court un peu mais c'est inutile : Enma a déjà perdu connaissance et soudain ils ont tous disparu derrière les grandes portes, le laissant sur le parking. Seul et perdu parmi les gens qui s'agitent, aveuglé par les gyrophares, déstabilisé par le chant suraigu des sirènes.

Tsuna rejoint la Mercedes en titubant. Dans la vitre, il aperçoit son reflet, sa bouche et son visage peinturlurés de rouge. Il ressemble à un de ces vampires des histoires, un Dracula des temps modernes. Peut-être un Edward Cullen.

Il sourit, c'est ridicule. Se met à rire comme un damné. S'appuie contre la carrosserie pour ne pas chanceler. La banquette arrière de la Benz est maculée de sang. On dirait bien que Bella s'apprête à accoucher.

Il repousse lentement les limites de l'impossible, imagine une vie à trois, juste Enma et lui et un enfant à eux. Un petit roux joueur et maladroit dans une villa en bord de mer. Une larme coule et il se persuade que ce sont juste les embruns qui lui chatouillent la peau et le sable de la plage qui lui assèche la gorge.

Il se relève et essuie calmement la petite perle d'écume. Ils l'auront. Ils auront tout ça et plus encore. Et plus de vacances aux Maldives. Il déteste les Maldives, trop fréquentées et trop friquées. Et, par-dessus tout, il déteste les Blue Lagoon. Il divorcera et la Dame sera remplacée par un autre Roi. Au pire, ils s'enfuiront. Ils vivront heureux et cachés et il leur trouvera un gamin à élever. Ils auront tout ce qu'il désire quand Enma ira mieux. Parce qu'Enma ira mieux. Et il viendra l'embrasser à son réveil comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il aura fait nettoyer la banquette arrière et ils feront l'amour dessus comme prévu.

Il fait le tour de la Benz et se réinstalle sur le siège conducteur. Retire une bague et la balance dans la boîte à gant. Regarde l'autre, la plus imposante et tapote sa boîte-arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Natsu, lui aussi, s'impatiente. Ses doigts se referment autour du volant et il presse le contact comme on presse une détente. Ses membres ne tremblent plus, il est concentré sur son objectif. Mâchoire serrée, il appuie sur l'accélérateur. La Mercedes s'élance dans la nuit.

Oui, il sera là pour embrasser Enma à son réveil.

Mais, d'abord, il a des comptes à régler.

Oh, rien de grave, juste quelques fleurs à peindre sur les murs.

**oOo**

Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Enfin bon, au moins, ça n'a pas fini (totalement) en Death Fic. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire.

C'est peut-être un peu confus, j'vous l'accorde mais si vous avez bien écouté la BO de Drive, vous avez constaté que ça s'apparente légèrement à fumer du crack. Ou alors ça fait ça qu'avec moi. Mais bon, avouez que si vous aviez votre mec en train de se vider de son sang à l'arrière de votre bagnole, vous péteriez aussi les plombs, hein.

Et je rappelle pour ceux qui auraient été choqués par sa façon de penser que toutes les fics de ce recueil se passent en TYL bis et donc que Tsuna a 25 piges (plus see above re: pétage de plombs).

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez pas trop été traumatisés. Je reviendrai d'ici quelque temps avec Hibari, ou peut-être Goku, je sais pas trop.

A pluche !


	3. Chapter 3

**Et vous, tu m'aimes ?**

**Victime III : Dokuro Chrome**

**Chanson associée : Big Bang (Au Pays des Candides)**

Bon euh, je commence à avoir l'habitude de jamais rien faire comme je l'annonce donc cette fois c'est pas Hibari ni Goku mais bien Chrome qui passe à la moulinette. Me demandez pas pourquoi, l'inspiration ne se contrôle malheureusement pas. Surtout que c'est pas du tout la chanson que j'avais prévu pour elle à la base. M'enfin, passons.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus. C'est court, voire très court et globalement ça ne sert à rien, pour changer. Suffit que j'écrive pas pendant un moment et je deviens complètement rouillée.

Bref, niveau couple, ça donne : one-sided 9669 et M.M.69 M.M.96 et 6918, en fond (et surtout pour placer le putain d'OS sur Hibari si j'arrive enfin à le pondre un jour (ce qui n'est pas gagné)).

Et, comme d'hab, écoutez les Brig' ! Même si je dois avouer que le ton de la chanson ne correspond pas franchement à celui de la fic (ou inversement).

Donc voilà, j'ai à peu près tout dit. J'espère que vous passerez un moment agréable malgré la totale nullité de ce truc. Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_« Au pays des candides _

_Au pays des bandits_

_Son palpitant a fait le Big Bang_

_Quand il l'a conquise, quand elle a compris_

_Que son dandy n'était pas un ange_

_Il a du sang sur les phalanges_

_Ce n'est pas Suzanne que ça dérange. » _

Lisbonne, été 2022. Il fait une chaleur à crever, même sous la tonnelle où Chrome a trouvé refuge. Elle s'évente avec le journal de la veille et sirote sa citronade relevée d'une pointe de vodka amère mais rafraîchissante. Plus loin, planqué entre les buissons qu'il fait semblant de tailler, le jeune jardinier la reluque sans vergogne. Joueuse, elle passe le verre glacé sur sa peau, suivant le tracé de ses seins et pousse un gémissement de volupté. Le pauvre garçon a la respiration sifflante, elle l'entend d'ici et il suit de son regard hypnotisé les gouttes de sueur et d'eau mêlées qui disparaissent dans son genereux decolleté. Elle sourit : les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

_Enfin presque. _

« T'as pas fini d'exciter tous les mecs qui passent, poufiasse ? »

Paresseusement, Chrome retire ses lunettes de soleil et lève la tête vers la nouvelle venue. En dix ans, M.M. n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle est juste devenue encore plus belle et bien plus mortelle. Un peu comme elle.

« Dit celle qui n'a pas besoin de se baisser pour qu'on voie son cul. Ta jupe a rétréci au lavage, ma grande ? »

Les deux filles se jaugent. L'air se charge d'électricité et Chrome jurerait que la température vient d'augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Elle sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite et humecte ses lèvres sèches. Ne jamais détourner les yeux. Ne jamais laisser d'ouverture. Ne jamais montrer un signe de faiblesse. C'est l'une des premières choses qu'elle a apprise de ce métier. M.M. l'a su bien avant elle. Alors elles attendent, leurs corps sculpturaux tendus à l'extrême, anticipant une attaque qui ne viendra sans doute pas. _Sans doute_.Deuxième chose : ne jamais faire confiance à personne.

Et, soudain, elles éclatent de rire_. _M.M. tire une chaise jusqu'à elle et se laisse tomber dessus, croisant ses longues jambes avec classe. Il vaut mieux pour le jardinier : la connaissant, Chrome ne peut que douter qu'elle porte un quelconque sous-vêtement.

« Alors, tu vas te le faire ? » chuchote la rouquine avec un air de conspiratrice qui lui va particulièrement bien.

« Ce nabot ? » rétorque Chrome en haussant un sourcil. « Tu rigoles ? Je suis sure qu'il habite encore chez maman. Je ne fais pas dans le puceau, moi, chérie. »

« Ils ont leur charme, » déclare M.M. en connaisseuse, accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit sourire canaille. Son éternel carré se dandine avec elle alors qu'elle se replonge en gloussant dans des souvenirs certainement très agréables. Chrome lève les yeux au ciel. Malgré ce qu'elles racontent, il n'y qu'un seul homme au monde dont elles désirent obtenir les faveurs.

Leur bandit. Leur dandy magnifique. Celui pour qui elles ont tout abandonné. Du moins, le peu qu'elles possédaient.

Chrome se rappelle sans grande émotion du temps où elles se haïssaient pour ça. Enfin, où M.M. la haïssait pour ça. En dix ans, elles ont laissé tomber leur haine, à peu près au même moment que leurs robes hors de prix.

Chrome aime bien les filles, surtout cette fille-là. Les filles sont douces, même celles qui ont du sang sur les mains. Et rien de mieux que la douceur pour oublier quand ça fait trop mal.

« Sinon, la Suède ? » demande M.M. d'une voix morne. Elle fait tourner les glaçons dans le verre qu'elle vient de se servir. La Suède, elle s'en fout. Evidemment qu'elle s'en fout.

« Chaud, » répond Chrome sans se mouiller. « Les locaux, très. Dehors, beaucoup moins mais ça compense. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Elles se perdent dans leurs pensées. Chrome voit des gens crier grâce, chanter des prières dans une langue qu'elle parle à peine. Elle voit les pleurs d'hommes brisés et, au milieu d'eux, la silhouette élancée du maître des illusions. Elle entend son rire de démon aguicheur, admire, impuissante et conquise, la flamme dangereuse qui danse dans ses yeux fous.

« Il était comment ? » la presse M.M. en se penchant vers elle. Chrome peut comprendre. Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas appelée. Plus de six mois.

« Comme d'habitude. » Peu de mots mais bien assez. Pas besoin de décrire cette sensation, elles la connaissent parfaitement toutes les deux. La respiration qui s'accélère et les mains moites. Pas que les mains. Entre leurs jambes. Et cette envie… cette envie que rien ne comblera. Cette envie qu'elles offrent à d'autres bras, qu'elles soufflent à d'autres oreilles. La faim au ventre de deux amoureuses que la vie n'aura pas épargnées. Qui s'ébattent dans le fric facile et les coups d'un soir et qui arrivent même à adorer ça.

Non, Chrome ne regrette pas son innocence. Elle méprise et crache sans complexe sur la fille ingénue et idiote qu'elle était il y a dix ans. Depuis, elle a appris à survivre, à parler sans bégayer. Elle n'a pas rougi depuis des lustres. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Finie la bonne poire. Elle est fière de ce qu'elle a accompli. Et si ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose, peu importe.

Les cadavres dans son placard, elle les a accrochés pour lui. Inutile de préciser que sa garde-robe atteint aujourd'hui des proportions phénomales.

« Et l'autre, il était là ? » grogne M.M. Elle tremble d'une colère à peine contenue et Chrome serre les poings. Ouais, l'autre. Le roi de la jungle. Le carnivore. Le dévoreur. Autant de surnoms ridicules dont on l'affuble et qui lui vont pourtant tellement bien. Car cette homme, non cette _bête_-là dévore, il ne sait faire que ça. Avec ses crocs acérés de prédateur infaillible, il a dévoré les rêves et le cœur de leur maître, il a marqué sa peau. Son territoire. Il a déchiqueté leur espoir et ça l'amuse, elle l'a lu dans son regard. Là-bas, en Suède. Et toutes les autres fois.

Hibari Kyoya. Ce nom qui la révulse. La douleur est si puissante qu'elle est prise de nausées lorsqu'on le prononce en sa présence. Elle aimerait qu'il crève, qu'il s'étouffe dans ses fluides corporels, lui faire cracher ses entrailles. Mais elle sait, on leur a assez rabaché, qu'il est le plus fort. Le plus fort de tous les Gardiens. Sur tous les terrains, il ne prétend qu'à la victoire. Elle n'a aucune chance. Elles n'ont aucune chance.

Ô combien elles détestent ce monstre-là.

« A ton avis ? » répond-elle enfin. Elle s'étrangle sur la dernière syllabe et peut-être bien que la goutte salée qui coule le long de sa joue est une larme et pas de la sueur. M.M. ne tique pas et ne fera aucune remarque. Aucune répartie acide ne franchira la barrière de ses lèvres blanchies par l'effort qu'elle use pour retenir son propre hurlement de souffrance.

Le cri d'agonie de deux femmes vaincues.

Ensuite, elles se taisent. Tout est dit. Elles écoutent le chant des cigales, le claquement répétitif et rassurant des cisailles du jardinier et laissent la chaleur les entraîner dans une torpeur bienvenue.

Jusqu'à ce que…

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? Les deux femmes de ma vie comploteraient-elles dans mon dos ? »

Elle sursaute violemment et se tourne vers lui. Sa citronnade s'est écrasée au sol mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? A quelques mètres à peine, il y a son visage et son sourire. Il y a _lui_. Seul. Il est là et tout revient. L'amour et la reconnaissance, purs, bruts, qui la prennent à la gorge et la font suffoquer. Ses membres tressautent, convulsent et, pendant un instant, elle croit qu'elle va s'évanouir. Elle tente de se lever pour courir vers lui mais ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle veut qu'il la regarde, qu'il ne regarde qu'elle, qu'il l'appelle sa petite Chrome, comme avant, comme toujours. Comme pour toute l'éternité. L'éternité dans cet enfer qu'ils ont créé de toute pièce. Tous les trois. Tous les trois ?

Ses yeux s'arrachent à leur contemplation et se posent sur M.M. Elle ne semble pas en meilleur état et pleure même pour de bon, cette fois. Elle suinte d'une félicité terrifiante, ses beaux traits déchirés entre soulagement et horreur face à ses allégations. Bien sûr que non, veut-elle dire. Comploter, quelle idée ! Avec _elle_ ? N'importe quoi !

Et, brusquement, les vagues de bonheur qui parcouraient le corps de Chrome se figent et tombent comme une chape de plomb dans son ventre. Elles enflent, enflent encore et se muent en fureur puis en rage qui glace le sang dans ses veines et lui éclaircit l'esprit. Alors c'est ça ? C'est à ça qu'elles en sont réduites ? Deux chiennes gémissantes quémandant des caresses ?

Elle se met en marche, mécaniquement. Elle se sent sale, dévorée par la rouille après toutes ces années à jouer les marionnettes entre les doigts du maître. Son courage flanche à chaque pas mais elle tient bon car elle sait que si elle ne le fait pas maintenant, elle n'y arrivera jamais.

Elle se retrouve devant M.M. et l'attrape par le bras pour la tirer vers elle. Contre elle. Il les regarde, étonné mais se contente d'observer ce nouveau retournement de situation sans rien dire avec cette curiosité malsaine qu'il porte comme une seconde peau. M.M. la fixe, la dévisage comme si elle était folle. Et sans doute qu'elle l'est, juste un peu. Mais cette folie-ci apporte la clairvoyance et elle est sûre de son bon droit. Elle a déjà remboursé sa vie, au centuple. Elle l'a accueilli au plus profond d'elle-même, l'a laissé prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre mais ça n'a pas suffit. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il désire, c'est la rebellion, c'est le combat, c'est un adversaire à sa taille.

Un égal.

Ce qu'elles ne seront jamais. Même dans mille ans, même dans l'équivalent d'une éternité. Elles se sont épuisées à faire semblant et, à présent, il est plus que temps qu'elles se reposent.

Alors elle l'embrasse. Elle embrasse cette fille pas si douce qui a du sang sur les mains avec tout ce qui lui reste d'espoir. Elle force ses lèvres de sa langue et pousse contre ses dents, s'accroche à ses épaules et griffe son dos. Elle doit lui faire mal mais elle s'en contrefiche, elle s'en contrefiche et comprend qu'elle est libre quand M.M. enlace sa taille et répond enfin à son appel au secours.

Et lui il rit, il rit comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu de toute son existence. Mais son rire de démon hésite et meurt alors qu'elles passent devant lui et s'éloignent sans un coup d'œil en arrière, se tenant l'une à l'autre comme deux âmes en peine. Chrome s'enivre du parfum capiteux de sa compagne, ou peut-être est-ce la vodka ou le soleil brûlant qui lui fait tourner la tête. _Tu avais raison_, pense-t-elle, _de tous les mondes que tu as foulé de tes pieds, celui des humains est de loin le plus cruel. Car nous sommes imprévisibles. En mal, souvent mais en bien, aussi, parfois._

_Alors va te faire foutre, Mukuro. Toi, tes illusions et tes dettes non-remboursables, allez vous faire foutre. Amuse-toi avec ton dévoreur, moi je suis la princesse qui s'enfuit avec la princesse. Et on ne reviendra pas. Va te faire foutre._

_Avec tout notre amour._

**oOo**

Alors oui, on est en droit de se demander _watwaszatagain ?_ Et je vous répondrai que je n'en sais foutrement rien. Moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre ce que j'écrivais. Après, pour le fond, on ne me jette pas la pierre. Je fais une obsession violente sur le Chrome/M.M. depuis que j'ai lu Une Chanson pour la Dame Perséphone de Quillslinger. J'avais jamais pensé à ce couple avant et, franchement, quand on la lit, ça apparaît comme une évidence. Si vous comprenez l'anglais, franchement, allez-y, c'est un petit bijou.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt (je dirai pas pour qui, cette fois, vu que ça change toutes les cinq minutes xD).


End file.
